Donneur d'Espoir
by Liisa's
Summary: OS Mot du mois d'octobre; " Edward se rend compte à quel point la vie est difficile pour Isabella Swan, cette jeune mère malade à qui le passé est si douloureux. Il lui donnera du temps, elle lui donnera une nouvelle raison.. " All Humans


**Le mot du mois **

Octobre 2010 - Opération

**"Donneur d'Espoir"**

**L**iisa's

**E**dward - **B**ella

**Raiting T - Family/Romance**

**"** Edward se rend compte à quel point la vie est difficile pour Isabella Swan, cette jeune mère malade à qui le passé est si douloureux. Il lui donnera du temps, elle lui donnera une nouvelle raison..** "**

_**

* * *

**_

_**P**_oint de vue Edward 

Je souris en voyant arriver Hope Hale. Du haut de ses trois pommes ¼, elle me faisait toujours rire. Hope était une jeune fille de quatre ans, petite et toute menue. Elle avait de beaux petits yeux bleus, quasi argentés et des boucles blondes à en faire pâlir ses camarades. Elle sautilla jusqu'à moi avant de me dire:

- Re-Bonjour Monssssieur !

- Re-Bonjour Hope ! Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi ? Questionnai-je en regardant derrière elle.

- Si si ! C'est juste que ma maman elle était en train de regarder derrière la vit'ine du magasin et que mon père m'a dit: ' Entre ma puce, dis à Monsieur Cullen qu'on arrive, ça pourrait prendre des heures..'

Je rigolai. Je connaissais quelque peu Alice Hale, fana de shopping et accessoires de mode en tout genre. Jasper, son mari, et donc le père de Hope, avait abandonné toute tentative de désintox' selon sa fille.

- Bien.. Dans ce cas, entre.. Je crois que ton amie Jessy est déjà arrivée. Elle doit être près du banc, avec ses parents, lui révélai-je.

- Cooool ! J'y vais !

Elle commença à partir mais je la rappelai rapidement.

- Hope ?

- Voui ?

- Je crois que Mister J. n'a rien à faire avec toi dans la classe.

Elle me regarda avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son ours en peluche.

- Ze croyais que les réunions, c'était pas pareil que les classes de d'habitude ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Oui, mais cela ne change rien au fait que les doudous n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer dans la salle de classe, souris-je.

- Oui mais c'est pas un doudou Mister J. , c'est une p'luche !

- Hope..

- Okay.. A tout à l'heure Mister J. ! Fit-elle en laissant sa « p'luche » dans la caisse des doudous, juste à côté de la porte.

Elle s'en alla ensuite rejoindre ses amies, alors que les parents déjà présents discutaient en regardant les différentes œuvres qui ornaient les murs. Cette année scolaire touchait presque à sa fin, et ma classe, les moyennes sections, allait se retrouver chez les grands. Je soupirai à cette idée, je m'y étais attaché, moi.

Cette dernière réunion était pour faire le point sur l'année, un mois avant que celle-ci ne se finisse.

Je tournai la tête en entendant des pas et souris à Monsieur et Madame Hale.

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, excusez notre petit retard, ma femme a eu la brillante idée de regarder la vitrine d'en face pendant cinq minutes, me dit Jasper Hale.

- Pour ma défense, cette robe était sublime. Je compte d'ailleurs aller l'acheter en sortant d'ici, répliqua Alice Hale, toute souriante.

Son mari leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur mon visage.

- Votre fille joue avec ses amies, elle vous attend, leur dis-je, tout en leur montrant la porte de la classe.

- Merci ! Me répondirent-ils.

Ils entrèrent dans ma salle de classe et s'assirent avec les parents qui discutaient toujours.

- Mikey, attends une minute, Maman voudrait remettre son.. Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur Cullen !

Je me tournai au son de la voix, pour voir Miss Dénali, maquillée comme un camion volé et habillée comme si son défi du jour était de se recouvrir le moins possible. Je lançai un regard à Mikey et celui-ci me salua simplement avant de fondre dans la classe pour s'y asseoir. Seul.

- Bonjour, Miss Dénali, saluai-je finalement.

Elle me fit un sourire qu'elle voulait aguicheur et je réprimai la moue dégoûtée que je ressentis face à ses dents jaunies, voire grisonnantes.

- Prenez place, je vous en prie, il ne reste que quelques personnes.

Elle hocha la tête en me faisant un clin d'œil qu'elle espérait séducteur avant de rejoindre son fils.

- Pauvre gamin, soupirai-je.

Je fixai de nouveau le couloir face à moi quand j'entendis:

- On fait la course ?

- Attends ! Attends ! Papa, tu comptes ?

Je souris en voyant Ethan et Aurore Swan se mettre côte à côte avant le commencement de leur course. Derrière eux, Emmett Swan, un grand brun à la carrure plus que musclée, rigola en voyant faire sa fille et son neveu.

- Trois… Deux… Deux et demi…

-Papa ! Se plaignit Aurore.

- Ouais Parrain, c'est pas drôle ! Ajouta Ethan.

- Un.. Partez !

Les deux petits s'élancèrent du bout du couloir, courant côte à côte sous les yeux des trois adultes qui les accompagnaient. Il y avait Emmett et Rosalie Swan, parents d'Aurore, et Isabella Swan, mère d'Ethan et sœur d'Emmett.

Mon sourire s'effaça quand la petite Aurore tomba. Ethan, son cousin, s'arrêta immédiatement et revint vers elle.

- Bin, c'est pas drôle si tu tombes Choupette ! Lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Rosalie s'approcha de sa fille pour vérifier si tout allait bien, alors que je m'avançais également de quelques pas. Puis mon regard se porta sur les deux parents en retrait quand j'entendis une grosse voix parler.

- J'y crois pas Bella ! Ta maladresse, tu l'as refilé à ma fille ! Accusa Emmett, joueur.

- Je remercie le ciel que tu n'es pas donné ta connerie à mon fils, moi ! Répliqua Isabella Swan dans un immense sourire.

-Hé ! Fit Emmett en lui donnant un coup de hanche.

Il la ramena ensuite vers lui en passant son bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste protecteur. Après lui avoir embrassé la joue, il la libéra alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux.

- J'ai gagné ! Dit soudainement Aurore en sautillant.

Je les avais presque oublié ces deux-là. En effet, je me retournai pour voir Aurore sautiller devant l'entrée de ma classe et Ethan, à côté d'elle un peu en retrait, la laissant ainsi première, la couver d'un regard bienveillant. Il opina et sa cousine lui attrapa la main avant de franchir la porte.

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, me salua Rosalie Swan, me sortant de mes pensées.

Madame Swan était une très belle femme. Blonde, aux yeux océans, ayant des formes belles et généreuses, des traits fins et un sourire magnifique.

- Bonjour Madame Swan, lui répondis-je, en marchant avec elle, jusqu'à la porte.

Elle me sourit avant de rejoindre le sein de la classe, où elle alla saluer son frère, Jasper Hale et la petite famille de celui-ci.

- Monsieur Cullen, me dit à son tour Emmett Swan, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je répondis à son sourire communicatif alors qu'il me donnait une poignée de main digne de ce nom. Je me tournai ensuite vers sa petite sœur. Isabella Swan n'était pas bien grande. Elle avait des cheveux châtain foncés, bouclés d'une manière réellement belle. Elle était très fine et je croyais savoir qu'elle avait des yeux marron.

En réalité, Miss Swan ne m'avait jamais regardé dans les yeux pour que je puisse examiner convenablement la couleur de ceux-ci.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle avant de rejoindre la salle de classe un peu précipitamment, me laissant pas le temps de la saluer.

Je la suivis des yeux, me demandant pourquoi elle esquivait mon regard ou même mon seul contact depuis le début de l'année.

- On entre ? Demanda Emmett.

Je reposai mes yeux sur lui et hochai la tête en l'invitant à me suivre. _Avait-il__ fait exprès de changer de sujet__, se doutant de mes pensées__ ?_ Je refermai la porte une fois qu'il fut passé, me dirigeai vers mon bureau et pris place face à ma classe.

Tous les parents étaient arrivés, tous en train de discuter les uns avec les autres. Certains étaient déjà assis sur les tables que j'avais disposées au centre de la pièce, telle que Miss Dénali qui avait pris la place la plus près de moi malheureusement, et d'autres erraient par groupe tout autour de ma classe pour regarder où leur enfant évoluait. Tous, sauf Isabella Swan, qui regardait son fils et sa nièce faire des puzzles un peu en retrait. Je vis Monsieur Hale se lever et aller vers elle. Il s'assit par terre à côté d'elle, et lui prit la main en commençant à lui parler.

Tant de questions tournaient dans ma tête à cet instant. Je me repris, et décidai d'entamer la réunion.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, si vous voulez bien tous vous regrouper avec nous, commençai-je.

Tous les groupes convergèrent vers les tables, tandis que Jasper Hale se mit debout et aida Miss Swan à en faire de même. Tout deux nous rejoignirent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer Isabella, attendant qu'elle me lance un regard, ne serait-ce que pour voir ses yeux, mais ça ne vint pas. Elle s'assit entre son frère et Alice Hale.

Je débutai mon petit discours pour préparer les parents à recevoir plusieurs bulletins à signer, ainsi que toutes les autres paperasses habituelles. Je rigolai à plusieurs reprises, aux interruptions farceuses d'Emmett Swan. Il semblait être un blagueur, et avait le sourire facile. J'aimais ça. C'était toujours plus agréable de parler lorsque quelqu'un mettait de l'ambiance à côté. La sœur de celui-ci souriait de son frère tout en tenant la main d'Alice Hale. Cette dernière couvait Miss Swan d'un regard aimant et soucieux.

Alors que je parlais des différentes classes que notre école accueillait, j'entendis:

- Emmett..

Je me tournai en même temps que celui-ci vers la source, soit sa soeur Isabella. Cette dernière était toute blanche, haletante.

- Oh, qu'est-ce que t'as Trésor ? Questionna son frère.

Je voyais très bien que l'inquiétude peignait son visage. Jasper, Alice et Rosalie lancèrent un regard à Isabella, et tous ne reflétaient que l'anxiété.

- Je vais.. Je crois..

Sur ces paroles inachevées, Mademoiselle Swan perdit connaissance.

- Bella ! Cria Rosalie

Le frère d'Isabella la prit rapidement dans ses bras, l'empêchant de tomber.

- Maman, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda soudainement Ethan.

Le petit semblait pétrifié devant son oncle.

- Rose, prends les p'tits, je l'emmène à l'hôpital, fit Emmett.

Il porta sa sœur, avec aisance, comme une jeune mariée.

- Je t'accompagne, ajouta Jasper en se levant.

- Allez-y, Rose rentrera avec moi, dit Alice.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, saluèrent brièvement les adultes qui cancanaient déjà avant de sortir, puis me firent un léger signe avant de franchir la porte, ouverte par Jasper. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Ethan Swan, qui était visiblement perdu devant ce spectacle. Je devais avouer que je l'étais tout autant que lui. Je fus sorti de mon questionnement par la voix triste d'Alice.

- Reprenez vos affaires, les enfants, on va suivre les garçons, expliqua-t-elle.

Les trois petits se rhabillèrent en vitesse et une fois prêt, Rosalie prit un petit Ethan sanglotant dans ses bras. Elle s'en alla sans attendre alors qu'Alice Hale empoignait la main des deux petites filles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que des larmes baignaient ses yeux argentés, comme si elle comprenait.

- Veuillez nous excuser, me dit-elle, arrivée à ma hauteur, où je tenais la porte ouverte pour eux.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, affirmai-je. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de partir. Sans le vouloir, je m'attardai sur sa silhouette qui disparut bien vite dans le couloir sombre. Mes pensées se tournèrent vers cette jeune femme qui venait de perdre connaissance. Je repris conscience de la réalité, fermai la porte, et revins au centre de ma classe.

- Je.. Je pense que nous devrions clore notre petite réunion. De toute façon, nous avons abordé tout ce que je désirais, dis-je finalement, aux parents restants.

Ils opinèrent, se préparèrent tous, et sortirent tout en discutant sans aucune retenue de ce qui venait de se passer. Une fois seul, je pus penser encore une fois à Isabella Swan et mon inquiétude revint. Je passai les vingt minutes suivantes à ranger, remettre en ordre, et me préparer à partir. Après avoir mis mon manteau, je me dirigeai vers la porte, et souris en regardant dans la caisse des doudous. Mister J. était toujours là, Hope n'avait pas pensé à le prendre en partant tout à l'heure.

- Bonne nuit, Mister J., dis-je en éteignant la lumière, avant de refermer la porte.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que je rentrai chez moi.

[…]

Comme tous les matins depuis que j'enseignais ici, je regardai la boîte où étaient entreposés les prénoms des enfants. C'était des aimants qu'ils devaient coller au tableau magnétique quand ils arrivaient en classe, pour signaler leur présence de manière éducative.

Ce matin, dans la boîte, il restait trois prénoms, pour mon plus grand désespoir.

Aurore.

Ethan.

Hope.

Etait-ce en rapport avec l'incident d'hier ?

Ces trois-là n'étaient que très rarement absents, et surtout pas en même temps. Malgré moi, je stressai beaucoup par rapport à ce que j'avais vu la veille. Ce fut Jessy qui me sortit de mes pensées.

- Han M'sieur ! Y a n'Hope ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je sautai sur mes pieds sans réfléchir pour voir arriver Alice et sa fille, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elles rentrèrent et me rejoignirent à mon bureau, pour ne pas parler devant la classe entière.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle. Nous ne restons pas.. Hope a voulu venir récupérer Mister.J.

Je regardai Madame Hale, qui semblait exténuée et fragile aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour ! Il n'y a pas de mal, lui répondis-je, dans un sourire que je voulais rassurant. J'hésitai à me lancer. Que se passe-t-il ? La questionnai-je, finalement.

Hope passa devant moi pour aller prendre Mister.J dans la boîte à doudou et saluer rapidement Jessy. Elle revint, la tête basse, son ours en peluche coller contre elle.

- Je.. Les enfants veulent.. Profiter de Bella, dit Alice d'une voix faible.

- Profiter ?

J'étais perdu.

Alice Hale releva ses yeux argentés baignés de larmes pour les accrocher aux miens.

- Profiter du temps qu'il lui reste..

- Oh..

Je m'appuyai sur mon bureau alors que j'avais l'impression que le poids du monde venait de se poser sur mes épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que.. Je peux faire quelque chose ? M'enquis-je.

Alice secoua la tête alors que les larmes tombaient sur ses joues.

- Non.. Plus personne ne peut rien faire désormais..

Je la regardai, impuissant face à son malheur.

- Maman ?

Alice Hale baissa la tête vers sa fille.

- On peut n'aller voir Tata Bella, main'nant ?

- O..Oui, on y va Trésor..

Alice prit sa fille dans ses bras et celle-ci alla caler sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Madame Hale eut un soubresaut et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas craquer devant cette femme si vulnérable et triste à cet instant.

- Bonne journée Monsieur Cullen..

- M..Merci, vous..

- Non, je ne pense que ce sera une bonne journée..

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. Madame Hale m'adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de partir. Je les fixai s'en aller, totalement désarmé.

- Monsieur ? Elle reste pas Hope ? M'interrogea Jessy.

Je posai mes yeux sur la fillette.

- Non, elle n'a pas le temps, soufflai-je.

A cet instant, même moi, je ne savais pas de qui je parlais.

[…]

J'y avais pensé toute la journée. Ressassant inlassablement ce que j'avais appris ce matin, vu hier, et les mauvaises nouvelles que pourraient annoncer demain.

_Où était la justice ?_

J'avais toujours eu foi en Dieu, en lui et en ses choix. Sachant pertinemment que si l'avenir avait été fait ainsi, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Mais là, j'avais beau chercher, je n'en voyais aucune.

Où était l'intérêt de priver un petit garçon de sa mère ?

Où était l'intérêt d'ôter la vie à une si jeune femme ?

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses..

Quoi qu'il en soit, toute la journée j'avais ressassé cette idée et ces réflexions, n'ayant eu aucune nouvelle de surcroît.

Cela dit, pourquoi m'en donneraient-ils ?

Je n'étais pas leur priorité.. Je n'étais même pas de leurs amis.

Mais j'avais tellement envie, tellement besoin de savoir, savoir ce qui se passait.

Je regardai aux alentours, ma classe désormais déserte, en ce début de soirée, et pris les feuilles que j'avais laissé traîner sur mon bureau. Je me levai sans réfléchir et enfilai vivement blouson et écharpe. Après avoir fermé ma salle, je filai jusqu'à ma voiture. Après avoir mis tous mes papiers sur le siège passager, je démarrai la Volvo, direction l'hôpital.

Ce fut en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que je faisais que j'y arrivais assez rapidement. Je descendis à la hâte de mon véhicule et rejoignis l'accueil, les feuilles à la main.

- Bonjour Edward ! Me sourit Raphaëlle, la secrétaire.

- Salut Raph !

- Tes parents n'ont pas fini leur service tu sais.. Tu veux que..

- Non, c'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Tu voudrais bien me donner le numéro de chambre d'Isabella Swan ? Je crois qu'elle a été admise hier.

- Attends un seconde..

Elle tapa le nom sur son clavier avant de me dire:

- Chambre 303, bâtiment A, troisième étage.

- D'accord, merci !

- Je t'en prie.

Je lui adressai un dernier sourire avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur, déjà présent. J'appuyai vite sur le 3, une fois rentré. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, je pris le couloir de droite, sachant parfaitement qu'il me mènerait à la chambre de Miss Swan. Je marchai d'un pas rapide et habile, essayant de ne pas regarder à travers les vitres.

En effet, le troisième étage était constitué d'une multitude de chambres ayant une longue vitre donnant sur le couloir. Certains patients baissaient les stores, d'autres non. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

J'arrivai au bout du couloir, là où se trouvait la chambre que je cherchai, et m'arrêtai un instant.

_Qu'est__-__ce que je faisais ?_

_Pour qui me prenais-je ?_

Je ne connaissais pas cette femme, pas assez pour me permettre d'entrer dans sa chambre et de lui demander de ses nouvelles.

Je n'avais rien à faire ici, strictement rien..

Cette jeune femme avait le droit à la paix. Elle avait le droit de profiter de sa famille et de ses amis.

_Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?_

- Monsieur Cullen ?

Je me tournai vivement pour apercevoir Emmett Swan. Ce dernier avait une mine triste et fatiguée alors qu'une de ses mains puissantes tenait un gobelet fumant de café.

- Que faites-vous, ici ? Me questionna-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi, doucement.

- Je.. .Je.. Je suis venu apporter ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui à Aurore, Hope et Ethan, mentis-je en lui tendant les feuilles.

- Oh..

Il les prit, regardant les exercices qui y étaient écrits sans vraiment les voir.

- Et bien, merci..

- De rien, répondis-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il s'avança d'avantage avant de se poster devant la vitre et de regarder à travers celle-ci, pensif.

Je savais que j'aurais dû partir, mais à la place, je l'imitai, osant enfin observer ce qui se passait dans cette chambre.

Isabella Swan se trouvait sur le lit, mais pas allongée.

Elle était à l'extrême bout, au niveau de la tête de lit, alors que le deuxième lit qui se trouvait dans la chambre avait été collé au premier. Cet arrangement permettait ainsi à Rosalie Swan de s'asseoir au pied tandis que les trois enfants jouaient et parlaient tranquillement entre elles.

Miss Swan était assise en tailleur. Simplement habillée d'un débardeur blanc et d'un bas de jogging noir, ses cheveux étaient retenus par un chignon lâche qui avait laissé s'échapper quelques mèches.

Elle était souriante, bien qu'elle semblait fatiguée. Elle jouait et parlait avec les enfants. Rosalie Swan semblait faire de même, bien que son sourire à elle paraissait moins authentique.

Alice et Jasper Hale étaient assis sur les chaises. Madame Hale avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de son mari alors que tous deux observaient la scène.

Ils semblaient tous fatigués et je devinais sans mal qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient dû dormir convenablement.

Jasper Hale se leva et posa sa veste sur les épaules d'Isabella. Cette dernière le remercia d'un sourire alors qu'il se rasseyait déjà, étreignant sa femme à nouveau.

J'examinai d'avantage la scène, et questionnai sans réfléchir mon voisin:

- Où est le père d'Ethan ?

Après tout, je ne l'avais jamais vu, ni même aperçu.

- Oh.. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre.. C'est assez indiscret de ma part, me repris-je devant le regard que me lançait Monsieur Swan.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il. Je comprends que vous posiez la question, surtout en voyant ma sœur aujourd'hui. Mais le truc c'est que.. c'est qu'Ethan n'a pas vraiment de père..

Je le regardai, un peu perdu.

- Voyez vous, la vie de ma sœur n'est pas simple depuis quelques années.. C'est une longue histoire..

Il se tourna vers la vitre, observant sa famille de nouveau.

- Si vous me permettez, j'aimerai vraiment l'entendre..

Emmett Swan me lança un bref regard.

- Tout est de ma faute.. Je n'ai pas su la protéger comme il le fallait.. Ça remonte à plus de quatre ans maintenant. Isabella aidait les drogués, les alcooliques ou encore les sans abris.. Elle leur donnait le sourire. Elle passait la quasi-totalité de son temps libre à ça.. Je n'ai jamais été contre, mes parents non plus. Une fois, je suis resté avec Rose, qui était enceinte de quelques semaines, à peine. Nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à avoir ce bébé et le médecin lui avait prescrit beaucoup de repos. Donc je restais souvent avec elle, pour la ménager... J'ai dit à Bella de rentrer seule car elle avait passé la journée à aider les miséreux et Rose était fatiguée, et comme nous n'habitions pas loin.. Ma petite sœur a accepté, elle avait comprit et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle connaissait la situation de Rose, et elle voulait être tata, alors...

Il s'arrêta un peu, je quittai Isabella du regard pour le porter sur son frère. Le sien était fixé à sa soeur, plein de remords. Puis il continua.

- Le soir venu, elle a pris la route, comme convenu. Il était tard, mais du haut de ses presque 16 ans, ma petite sœur était déjà courageuse. Elle aimait tellement la vie, elle avait une confiance incroyable en à tout le monde. Elle tendait la main aux autres sans hésiter.. Pourquoi lui aurait-on fait du mal à elle ? Pourquoi ?

Emmett Swan serra les poings, ramenant le droit près de sa bouche alors que des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Elle était à mi-chemin, poursuivit-t-il. A mi-chemin.. Mais un homme, un drogué, l'a attaqué.. Il l'a frappé, encore et encore.. et encore.. Au début, Bella rendait coup pour coup.. Je l'avais bien entraîné.. Mais la cocaïne rendait l'homme insensible à ses attaques.. Il l'a violé.. Deux fois.. Il l'a humilié, il a profité d'elle, il a abusé de ma petite sœur.. Deux fois.. Il s'est rhabillé, l'a embrassé avant de partir, la laissant là.. Ensanglantée, presque morte, dans la rue..

Il mordit son poing alors que ses traits se crispèrent d'une douleur rageuse.

- Ma petite sœur s'est relevée.. Elle s'est relevée et est rentrée chez nous.. Blessée, violée et seule.. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle m'a juste demandé de la laisser s'asseoir.. Puis elle m'a raconté, elle nous a raconté à Rose et à moi, ce qui s'était passé.. Elle s'est accroché à Rose, pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.. Il lui a fallut plusieurs instants avant de bien vouloir me regarder.. Elle était désorientée.. Quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a demandé si on était toujours frère et sœur. Et c'est seulement quand j'ai acquiescé que j'ai pu la prendre dans mes bras.. J'ai voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital, mes parents n'étant pas en ville, nous y sommes allés ensemble. Rose a voulu nous accompagner.. Isabella était déjà comme sa petite sœur à l'époque.. Rosalie a voulu se montrer forte, elle a voulu être le pilier de Bella ce soir là.. Mais elle a perdu le bébé.. Ma femme n'a pas pleuré devant Isabella.. On a fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Ma sœur a été examinée, soignée..

Il prit plusieurs minutes, pour se reprendre, et sécher ses larmes.

- Deux semaines après ça, Bella a su qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'a pas eu a chercher très loin.. Elle a été démolie de nouveau, entraînant Rosalie avec elle.. Mes parents ont voulu l'obliger à avorter.. Elle était contre. Elle revendiquait le fait que certaines personnes voulaient des enfants et ne pouvaient en avoir.. Elle s'est assurée qu'elle aurait le soutien de Rose.. Suite à ça, mes parents n'ont plus voulu entendre parler d'elle. Etant donné que je l'ai soutenu, ils m'ont rejeté également. Ma sœur gardait l'idée en tête que le bébé qu'elle portait n'était que le sien, que l'homme qui lui a fait du mal n'était rien pour ce bébé. C'était _son_ bébé. Ethan est né le 13 septembre, le jour des 16 ans de Bella. Ma sœur a pleuré, tellement pleuré, en constatant qu'il me ressemblait plus que quiconque. Elle était tellement heureuse et soulagée de voir que ce bébé n'avait aucun trait de son géniteur. Ethan est comme mon fils. Aurore est née le 10 décembre, arrivant comme une fleur dans nos vies qui reprenaient un cour à peu près normal..

Emmett Swan s'arrêta de parler alors que je méditais ses paroles. Il continua ensuite :

- Quand Ethan a eu un an, Bella a reprit ses habitudes. Elle est retournée au centre pour aider les gens, sauf qu'elle a changé quelques trucs.. Elle y allait toujours accompagnée, souvent de Jasper, et elle ne regardait plus aucun homme dans les yeux. Puis elle se rendait aussi dans des associations pour femme violée.. Depuis ce jour, il y a quatre ans, ma petite sœur ne regarde plus aucun homme dans les yeux. Jasper est exceptionnel. Il a su gagner sa confiance petit à petit, lui apprendre à aider les gens tout en s'aidant soi-même. Il a su être un second frère pour elle. D'ailleurs, il la canalise souvent quand je ne suis pas là..

Je reportai mon regard sur Isabella Swan. Elle avait son fils entre les jambes, observant ses dessins, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, souriante.

Elle n'avait que presque vingt ans, mais elle était courageuse et pleine de bonne volonté. Elle était si blessée et si forte. Elle était tout simplement admirable.

- L'homme a-t-il été retrouvé ? Soufflai-je.

- Non, Isabella n'a pas su le décrire..

_En plus.._

- Et.. Pourquoi est-elle là ?

- Ma sœur est malade depuis trois ans.. Une sorte de cancer.. Une leucémie myéloïde chronique.. Un cancer du sang..

Emmett Swan cacha un spasme avant de continuer:

- Les traitements exercés pour le moment n'ont pas agi comme nous l'espérions. Elle va mourir.. C'est la deuxième fois que je ne peux pas la protéger.. La deuxième fois que je suis impuissant face au malheur de ma sœur. La mort en elle-même ne la chagrine pas. Elle pleure juste le fait que son fils va être orphelin et qu'elle ne verra pas grandir ma fille et Hope.. Nous avons essayé tout ce que nous pouvions.. Mais il lui faut une greffe.. Une greffe de moelle.. Très rapidement.. Trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse encore espérer vivre.. Le médecin a annoncé une semaine, hier. J'ai peur. Tellement peur de perdre ma petite sœur, mon trésor. Elle est l'une des femmes que j'aime et que j'aimerais le plus au monde. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans elle. Je m'en sens incapable. J'ai du mal à respirer à l'idée que mon neveu soit orphelin alors qu'il n'a déjà que sa mère.

- Mais.. Personne n'est compatible ?

- Je n'y suis pas.. Mes parents ne veulent même pas le savoir..

- Et Ethan ?

- Ethan tient de sa mère à tous les niveaux. Il est son double. Mais il n'a pas le même groupe sanguin qu'elle. Celui de Bella est très rare, elle est AB-. Personne n'est compatible pour une greffe de moelle, et nous cherchons depuis plus d'un an..

Je restai figé..

- J'admire beaucoup ma sœur pour ce qu'elle fait.. Elle est sûrement plus forte que moi. Elle a vécu tellement, et l'idée qu'elle ne puisse plus rien vivre m'effraie.. On dit toujours que les meilleurs partent les premiers.. Je déteste cette phrase..

Emmett Swan soupira fortement. Puis il se tourna vers moi, me confiant ses craintes les plus profondes.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, si ce n'est attendre.. La regarder mourir m'est insupportable.. Mais le fait de ne pas être là pour ces derniers instants est tout simplement horrible. Bien que je suis sûr qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas, elle comprendrait. Mais.. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je m'en voudrais à vie. D'ailleurs si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais je vais la rejoindre.

- Allez y, je vous en prie, soufflai-je.

Il me fit un dernier signe de tête avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Miss Swan. Emmett contourna le lit et demanda à sa sœur de se décaler avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui enserrant la taille d'un bras et déposant ses lèvres sur son front. Isabella Swan cala sa tête dans le cou de son frère, tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de son fils.

Je restai là quelques instants, examinant cette chambre dans ses moindres détails.

Il y avait là un frère et une sœur, appréhendant le lendemain et leur éventuelle séparation.

Une mère regardant son fils et profitant des dernières caresses qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

Des amis qui s'imprégnaient d'une femme qu'ils craignaient voir disparaître.

Des enfants qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment, saisissant juste le fait que ce moment ne se reproduirait pas et que leur tante, leur mère, allait devoir les quitter.

Tout ça m'emplissait d'une tristesse incomparable.. Ce fut en réfléchissant à ce qu'Emmett Swan m'avait dit, ce qu'il m'avait appris, que j'allai jusqu'au bureau de mon père. Je grimpai le plus rapidement possible les marches, perdus dans mes pensées noires et compréhensives. Ce fut dans cet état que je me retrouvai quelques instants plus tard, devant la porte de son bureau. J'inspirai fortement. J'étais totalement décidé.

- Entrez ! Entendis-je une fois que j'eus frapper.

J'ouvris la porte, la refermant sur mon passage.

- Oh ! Bonjour mon fils ! Sourit Carlisle. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, lui faisant ressentir ma détresse et ma sincérité.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- Rien Papa, je n'ai rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.. Je voudrais juste te parler de quelque chose..

- Vas-y assis toi, je t'écoute..

- Je préfère rester debout si ça ne te dérange pas, soufflai-je.

Il opina et je me lançai:

- Tu connais Isabella Swan ?

- Vaguement oui.. Eléazar m'en a parlé.

- C'est la mère d'un de mes élèves, elle a un peu moins de vingt ans. Mais ça, ça n'est pas important.. Son frère m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une greffe de moelle..

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Elle a un cancer du sang, ce qui en nécessite une, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas réagit au traitement..

- Voilà, elle a un groupe sanguin assez rare. Ce qui fait que pour l'instant elle n'est compatible avec personne.. Ni de sa famille, ni un donneur...

- Où veux-tu en venir Edward ?

- Elle est AB-, comme moi..

Carlisle s'assit, visiblement pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- Et..? Continua-t-il.

- Je.. Elle a un fils.. Ethan.. Il n'a même pas quatre ans.

- Qu'en dit son mari ?

- Elle n'en a pas, avouai-je, plus sombre.

- Le père d'Ethan ?

- Il n'en a pas réellement.. Rappelle toi papa.. Isabella Swan.. La fille du Shérif, tu en avais parlé à Maman un soir.. Même moi je ne m'en rappelais plus..

- Oh.. Oh mon Dieu, reprit mon père, quand il comprit. Cette Isabella ?

- Elle va mourir Papa.. Ethan va perdre son seul parent..

- Edward.. C'est moi ou.. Tu veux être son donneur ?

- C'est ça, exactement.

- Mais la greffe de moelle, c'est dangereux. Tu peux rester paralyser..

- Elle va mourir, elle !

- Mais tout n'est pas perdu ! Il lui reste combien de temps ?

- Une semaine..

Carlisle se tut à cette affirmation, réfléchissant.

- Elle peut recevoir un autre groupe, tant que c'est négatif.. Elle a des chances..

- Pas autant que si c'était exactement le même groupe.

- Il y a tant de risque Edward..

- J'ai confiance en Eléazar Papa. Il pourra m'opérer..

- Je peux le faire aussi, répliqua Carlisle.

- Oui, mais je préfèrerais que tu t'occupes d'Isabella Swan. Je sais qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains si tu t'en occupes, répondis-je.

- Edward..

- Papa, ma décision est prise, alors s'il te plait..

- D'accord. Tu veux aller leur annoncer ? Se résolut-il, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas me faire changer d'avis.

- Non, ne leur dit pas que je suis le donneur. Par contre, je préfèrerais que tu leur annonces, toi.

- D'accord ! Une fois que je les aurais averti, on te fait les examens nécessaires. Tu vas être opéré au plus vite. Je sais que tu as fait un check-up récemment, donc nous allons faire le minimum. Isabella Swan doit être opérée rapidement..

Je savais que c'était le médecin qui parlait à cet instant, et j'en étais content.

- Excuse moi, je dois aller les informer.

- Fais, je t'en pris, souris-je.

Il passa devant moi et je le suivis. Je m'arrêtai dans le couloir, derrière la vitre, regardant de loin la scène qui allait se passer. Mon père laissa la porte ouverte, me permettant ainsi d'entendre ce qu'il racontait.

- Bonjour Miss Swan. Je me présente, je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen..

- Oh ! Comme n'Edward ! C'est mon maître ! Dit Ethan.

- C'est mon mien aussi ! Reprirent Hope et Aurore, en chœur.

Je souris en les voyant faire. De vraies crapules ces trois là.

- Ah oui ? Edward est mon fils, répondit Carlisle, dans un sourire tendre. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens.. Miss Swan..

- Appelez moi Bella, le reprit celle-ci.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et je fus choqué de la voir regarder mon père dans les yeux. Il avait toujours su inspirer confiance aux patients, mais je ne savais pas que ses capacités étaient aussi élevées.

- Bella.. J'ai l'honneur de vous dire que nous venons de vous trouver un donneur. Un donneur pour votre greffe de moelle, se réjouit mon père.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent silencieuses, le temps que l'information soit totalement comprise. La première à réagir fut Isabella Swan. Elle sauta du lit, avant de prendre mon père dans ses bras, suivi de près par son fils, qui malgré son jeune âge, avait compris. Mon père fut surpris, mais la serra à son tour rapidement, souriant.

Un sourire s'afficha aussi sur mon visage en voyant cette famille à qui l'espoir était revenu. Emmett Swan embrassait sa femme alors qu'Aurore et Hope serraient Jasper et Alice Hale dans leurs bras.

_J'avais fait le bon choix.._

Une fois que mon père fut sortit, Isabella Swan prit son frère dans ses bras, embrassant son épaule, se rassurant sûrement, et espérant de nouveau..

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward, me dit mon père, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Le fait que je sois ton fils doit y être pour beaucoup, répondis-je.

- Je suis fier de toi..

[…]

Il avait été prévu qu'Isabella Swan fasse une dernière séance de chimiothérapie avant d'être opéré. C'était prévu maintenant pour dans pas longtemps. J'avais prévenu ma classe et Kate, ma remplaçante, était heureuse de pouvoir exercer le restant de l'année, à ma place.

Ma mère avait vu cette opération d'un mauvais oeil au début, mais quand j'avais mentionné Ethan et la solitude dans laquelle la mort de sa mère le laisserait, elle avait comprit. Ma mère adorait les enfants, ce qu'elle montrait en pratiquant son métier de pédiatre qui lui plaisait énormément.

J'avais du signer des tonnes de papiers, faire des tonnes de tests avant d'avoir la confirmation de mon père. J'étais totalement en bonne santé, et même le donneur parfait, ne fumant pas et ne buvant qu'à l'occasion. De plus, du haut de mes 25 ans, mes organes étaient bons et dynamiques.

J'en étais heureux, surtout pour Isabella Swan. Elle ne savait pas qui était son donneur, et je ne savais pas si je voulais qu'elle le sache.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ma mère poussa mon fauteuil jusqu'au bloc 2. Je lui souris, bien que nous savions tout deux que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ce moyen de transport.

- Bon, mon chéri, on se retrouve demain, dit-elle, me serrant gentiment l'épaule.

- Demain Maman. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer..

Je me levais pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Je sais, j'ai confiance en Eléazar, ajouta-t-elle.

- Bah voilà.. Il m'a dit que je ne serais hospitaliser que deux jours.. Inquiètes toi plutôt pour Isabella Swan..

- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien..

- Hé, je t'aime Maman, d'accord ?

- Au moins autant que moi, me répondit-t-elle, avant de m'enlacer.

Elle me sourit et je posai un dernier baiser sur son front avant d'entrer dans le couloir du bloc. Eléazar m'y attendait.

- Alors gamin ! Prêt à ce que je te découpe ?

- Toujours ! Répondis-je, en riant.

- Nous allons t'allonger sur la droite, et Miss Swan sera sur la gauche..

- Elle est dans la même pièce que moi ?

- Tu pensais qu'on allait se balader dans l'hôpital avec ton bout de moelle alors qu'on peut vous mettre tous les deux dans le même bloc ? Demanda-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa spontanéité.

- T'inquiètes, elle est déjà endormie, m'avertit-il.

- D'accord..

- Donc je vais te donner un peu de truc pour te faire planer. Je vais prendre une vidéo pour la mettre en classe, devant tes élèves qui se moqueront de toi parce que tu ne sauras pas plus l'alphabet qu'eux et puis.. Ah oui ! Je te découpe ! Déclara Eléazar, très sérieux, et fier de son petit effet.

- Rassurant, très rassurant, lui dis-je.

Il sourit.

- Allez, viens gamin ! On y va !

Il ouvrit la porte et j'entrai, prêt à donner du temps à vivre à cette femme.

[…]

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis de petits cheveux bruns ainsi que des yeux bleu océan me fixer avec insistance.

- Parrain ! Il se réveille !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire face à l'enthousiasme d'Ethan Swan. Je me remontai un peu et grimaçai en sentant le bas de mon dos me tirer. Je me mis donc doucement dans une position qui me semblait confortable avant de réagir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Questionnai-je alors.

Emmett Swan sourit de manière joueuse.

- Sympa l'accueil.. Nous aussi on est heureux de vous voir.

- Non mais..

- T'as sauvé ma Maman ! Revendiqua Ethan.

Je le regardai, confus.

- De quoi tu parles, Crapule ? Tentai-je.

- N'essaye pas de faire semblant M'sieur. Je sais tout.. T'avais le même croupe sanguin que ma Maman.. Même qui s'appelle AB-+ truc, je sais plus comment..

J'aurai voulu sourire en le voyant se gratter le sommet du crâne, réfléchissant, mais à la place je me tournai vers Emmett.

- Comment.. ?

- C'est ta Maman à toi ! Répondit Ethan. Je l'ai vu qu'elle arrêtait pas de me zieuter quand j'étais en train de m'acheter un café à la machine..

- Le mensonge, c'est pas joli, fiston, fit Emmett.

- Mais Parrain ! T'abuses ! Ça faisait plus mieux, en plus !

Emmett Swan rigola légèrement alors qu'Ethan reprenait:

- Donc je disais.. Je l'ai vu me zieuter quand j'étais parti m'acheter un chocolat chaud à la machine à café avec les sous qu'il m'avait donné Tonton Jazz.. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi on appelle ça une machine à café si je prends un chocolat.. On devrait appeler la machine à café, « la machine à café et de chocolat chaud d'Ethan Swan quand il vient à l'hôpital ».. Ouais ouais, ça fait plus mieux.. 'Fin Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai fait mon sourire super trop craquant et le regard du Chat potté du Shrek 2 et du 3 aussi .. Parrain t'avait dit qu'on devait aller le regarder au cinéma ! PFF ! Pour la peine je voudrais encore plus de pop-corn !

- Ethan, suppliai-je.

- Oui ? Ah oui ! Pardon..

- Pas grave, mais finis..

- Oui oui, donc en fait je conclus la conclusion. J'voulais juste te dire que c'est ta maman à toi qui m'a dit que t'étais le donneur de poêle, euh ! .. de moelle de ma maman à moi.

- Pour faire plus clair, c'est votre mère, le docteur Esmée Cullen, qui nous a prévenu que vous étiez le donneur de ma petite sœur, dit Emmett Swan.

- Je..

- Je voudrais vous remercier du fond du cœur. Réellement.. Vous avez fait quelque chose que nous n'espérions plus. Vous avez donné une nouvelle vie à ma sœur.

Je regardai Emmett Swan, sans rien pouvoir dire, alors qu'il continuait à débiter son flot de paroles.

- Vous avez fait ce qui m'était impossible à faire en la sauvant. Vous êtes un ange.. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma petite sœur..

- Monsieur Swan.. Commencez déjà par me tutoyer. Je ne suis pas encore assez vieux, vous savez, lui répliquai-je, dans un sourire.

- Dans ce cas, tutoies moi aussi.. Et appelle moi Emmett, répondit Monsieur Swan.

- Edward, fis-je en lui serrant la main.

Il hocha la tête et Ethan qui était maintenant grimpé sur mon lit, ajouta :

- Moi je le savais que tu t'appelais Edward.

Je rigolai face à la répartie du jeune Swan, et évoquai mes raisons.

- Et, Emmett.. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est en grande partie pour Ethan.. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il pleure son seul parent.. De plus, ta sœur est beaucoup trop jeune pour quitter sa famille et ses amis..

Emmett hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et Ethan me regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu veux que je te dise un secret M'sieur ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois que t'es le meilleur M'sieur des maîtres au monde !

Je ris alors qu'il m'entourait la nuque de ses petits bras. Il cala sa tête dans mon cou et je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer son odeur de bébé. Emmett Swan sourit simplement, pensif l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Elle va bien ? Questionnai-je.

- A priori, tout est cool pour elle. Elle est en train de faire des examens. Son système ne rejette pas la greffe. Ton père dit que c'est bon signe, bien qu'il faille rester vigilant et qu'elle doive se reposer, me répondit mon visiteur.

- Elle sait que je suis le donneur ?

-Non, pas encore. Personne ne lui a dit, Ethan nous l'a ordonné. Même Aurore, qui d'habitude parle tout le temps, n'a rien cafté.

- Pourquoi tu leur a ordonné pareille chose ? Demandai-je à mon petit camarade.

- Parce que j'veux que tu viennes n'avec moi le dire à Maman..

- T'es sûr ?

- Tant que tu gardes pas la vieille robe en papier que l'hôpital t'as mis, ce sera cool ! Sourit-il.

J'éclatai de rire, de même qu'Emmett alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur la robe en question.

- Ma mère doit m'avoir poser des affaires quelques part, dis-je, tout en cherchant des yeux dans ma chambre.

J'essayai de m'asseoir, tranquillement. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien, si on occultait la légère douleur que ma nouvelle cicatrice produisait dans le bas de mon dos. Je me levai sans mal, toujours prudemment.

En effet, Esmée m'avait déposé quelques habits sur une chaise dans un coin.

- Je me change et j'arrive, annonçai-je en entrant dans la petite salle de bain, la pile sous le bras.

J'enlevai cette horrible robe, m'observant quelques secondes dans le miroir. Je me mis dos au miroir afin de voir mon pansement. Il ne semblait pas très grand, ce qui m'arrangeait. J'enfilai un bas de survêt et un T-shirt sans manche noir, en accord avec mon jogging. Esmée avait prévu des chaussettes et une veste grise également, et je l'en remerciai, ayant peur d'avoir froid. Une fois totalement habillé, ce qui m'avait pris quelques temps dû à mon dos, je sortis de la pièce, rejoignant la chambre.

- Ouah ! Parrain ! Edward il met des survêt aussi ! Comme toi !

Je souris en regardant Ethan toucher mon survêtement du bout du doigt. C'était sûr que je ne m'habillais jamais comme ça pour faire classe.

- On n'allait pas lui filer un smoking non plus ! Dit Emmett en riant.

Ce dernier s'approcha de moi, m'observa longuement avant de me donner une accolade fraternelle.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il simplement.

J'hochai la tête, comprenant là où il voulait en venir.

- On y va ? Quémanda Ethan.

- On y va, confirmai-je.

Je lui pris la main et il me sourit. Emmett nous guida doucement à travers les couloirs, marchant à mon rythme. le sourire d'Ethan ne quittait plus ses lèvres, serrant fortement ma main entre ses petits doigts.

Je savais très bien que j'étais attaché plus qu'il ne le fallait à ce petit. Il me faisait beaucoup rire, avec ses expressions inédites et ses citations imaginaires. Il était vraiment intelligent du haut de ses presque quatre ans. Je l'appréciais énormément de même que ses cousines, qu'il protégeait plus que nécessaire. Il fallait dire que maintenant je me rendais compte à quel point il avait eu un bon exemple, avec Emmett et Jasper. Avec ces deux-là, il était servi.

J'admirai beaucoup sa mère. Elle avait pris sur elle le fait que cet enfant n'était aucunement désiré et qu'elle l'avait eu dans les pires conditions, sacrifiant l'amour de ses parents au passage. Elle avait mis sa jeunesse de côté, ses études, sa vie.. Tout ça pour lui, avant de tomber malade.

Je revins sur terre lorsque nous arrivâmes près de la chambre 303. Emmett Swan entra en premier et alla voir sa sœur qui était assise sur le lit, discutant avec sa famille qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir bougé depuis la dernière fois. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, la faisant sourire d'avantage.

Isabella Swan était très belle à cet instant, elle semblait sereine.

Ethan me serra encore plus la main et me tira vers la chambre de sa mère en criant:

- Maman ! Maman ! Voici ton donneur, c'est Edward ! Edward Cullen !

L'espace d'une seconde, je m'étais souvenu m'être posé la question, à propos des raisons que pouvait avoir Dieu pour condamner cette jeune femme. Je me souvins ne pas avoir trouver de réponses.. Reposant simplement ma foi sur le fait que si l'avenir était fait ainsi, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. En entrant dans cette chambre ce jour-là, le 9 mai 2010, j'avais trouvé plusieurs raisons, ainsi que quelques réponses.

Selon moi, Dieu avait condamné cette jeune femme à mourir parce qu'il y avait un espoir de guérison. Il avait ensuite fait en sorte que cet espoir ce soit moi qui le nourrisse, et le comble. Dieu avait fait en sorte que ce soit moi, Edward Cullen, le donneur d'Isabella Swan.

C'était sa raison.

Quand je vis Isabella Swan respirer profondément, je ne sus comment réagir. Mais quand elle leva les yeux avant de plonger ses prunelles chocolatées dans les miennes, je sus que l'avenir s'annoncer heureux.

Oui, en entrant dans cette chambre ce jour-là, j'ai trouvé plusieurs raisons.

J'avais trouvé ma raison de vivre et j'avais trouvé cette raison de vivre en Isabella Swan, qui un jour, si Dieu le voulait, deviendrait Isabella Cullen.

* * *

**V**oilà ! .. :]

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! .. :]

Je tiens juste à remercier Delph, qui a corrigé ce chapitre !

.

Pour celles qui se poseraient la question, la leucémie myéloïde chronique existe vraiment, et la greffe est un des traitements que l'on propose face à ce cancer.

.

Laissez moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ..

Je réponds à toutes les reviews, désolée pour les non-inscrites, mais si vous me lisez ailleurs, j'essaierai de vous répondre ;]

Allez voir les autres OS pour ce mois !

.

Bisous les filles et prenez soin de vous ;]

**L**isaa..*****


End file.
